24fandomcom-20200223-history
CTU New York building
The CTU New York building was the base of operations for CTU New York. Location Evoking the defensive, medieval notion of a moat, the new CTU was built underground at the end of an island in the East River, directly across from the United Nations complex. The new underground CTU was linked to Manhattan by an abandoned subway tunnel 24-feet in diameter under the East River that was approximately two city blocks in length, and exited at the FDR freeway in front of the United Nations building. Design ]] Main floor The interior architecture of CTU reflected that it was a government facility where the prime business was intelligence-gathering and counter-terrorism. The design of the main floor varied greatly from that of the previous versions of CTU as seen in Los Angeles. The colours mirrored those of the original CTU building, with a red-orange tinge, but it had been updated to appear much more modern. Glass walls similar to the reconstructed CTU seen during Day 4 allowed employees to see the entire room in one sweep. All the computers were arranged in straight rows, surrounded by small 3 sided, open-topped cubicles. The main floor was centred around a 24-foot wide main screen that could be used to show important data to all employees. Metallic stairs led up to the Director's office and there was a chrome finish to the floors. Special screens that spanned large areas were centered in certain places, notably above Arlo Glass' workstation, from which he could monitor satellite images and pilot drones. Interrogation rooms in CTU interrogation]] The interrogation rooms featured complex entry points that prevented escape to a maximum degree. It featured one glass door that required entry, before a second glass door that moved sideways and a metal door that moved upwards simultaneously. Inside, the interrogation rooms were circular and featured white panels on all edges. Security cameras were set up from all angles to observe the subjects. In the center of the room was a table with devices to ensure the accuracy of subjects' responses, such as those for measuring blood pressure. Strip lights were placed around the edges of the room. Outside, a CTU worker at a workstation resembling those in the main floor analysed what subjects were saying in comparison with data taken from the devices in the room. They would report to the interrogator the veracity of the responses. The interrogation room was located in the middle of the central corridor towards the main floor. Entranceway There were several ways to enter CTU NY. Via car, there was a tunnel that ran under the East River that linked Manhattan to the island. Along the tunnel the actual entrance was marked by a black area with a door, outside of which was written "STOP" on the floor. This is where cars pulled up and visitors or employees exited their vehicle to make their way into reception; a desk resembling those in the main floor albeit larger to fit several receptionists. Past here was a long corridor that led to the main floor. As well as this entrance, there was a helipad entrance above ground. There was also a separate car park entrance that was also above ground, used primarily for the entrance of unauthorized visitors to be taken in through. Medical : Read more about CTU medical clinic The medical facilities at CTU NY consisted of a room at the end of the corridor that branched off to the main floor. It was a white room equip with medical facilities. The room was airtight, and had an alarm fitted that sounded upon release of contagious or poisonous materials. Server room The server room was where the mainframe of CTU's hardware was stored. After the EMP was detonated, NSA agents were going to replace the servers, but Chloe O'Brian thought a better idea would be to go into the trunk line and reboot the current server. Frank Haynam, the agent in charge of the NSA team, denied the request, but was forced out of the room by Chloe who held him at gunpoint. She managed to get in through the trunk line in the centre of the server room and CTU's systems were back online. Others * The Situation Room was located to the side of the main floor; a circular room with a table and chairs used for briefings and other meetings which involved a limited number of people. * The Director's office, which had a meeting room of its own within it. * The armory where all the weaponry was kept. * A keypad-activated Holding room was where prisoners were kept when not being interrogated. * An unidentified terminal room on the second floor, from which Dana Walsh accessed the security schematics for an NYPD lock-up , showing both floors]] Background information and notes *Based on the view from outside CTU, the building was located at the south end of Roosevelt Island. Category:CTU Category:Locations Category:Day 8 locations Category:CTU facilities